Pterosaurier
thumb|320px|''Pteranodon'', einer der bekanntesten FlugsaurierDie Pterosaurier (auch Flugsaurier oder wörtlich übersetzt Flug-Echsen genannt) sind eine Familie von Archosauriern, die durch ihre großen tragflächenartigen Flughäute in der Lage waren zu fliegen. Obwohl sie des öfteren als Dinosaurier beschrieben werden, sind sie mit diesen nur insofern verwandt, dass beide Gruppen zu den Ornithodira ''gezählt werden. Aussehen Alle Pterosaurier besitzen einen extrem verlängerten Finger an jeder Hand, über den sich eine Flughaut spannte. Es ist noch nicht eindeutig erforscht, ob sich diese, wie meist dargestellt, auch über die Hinterbeine erstreckt. Die Pterosaurier waren die ersten Wirbeltiere, die gelernt haben, aktiv zu fliegen. thumb|left|Die Azhdarchiden Quetzalcoatlus und Hatzegopteryx sind die beiden größten Pterosaurier, die je gefunden wurdenWährend primitivere Pterosaurier einen langen Schwanz besaßen, hatten die Pterodactyloiden (Kurzschwanzflugsaurier) nur kurze Stummelschwänze, was ihnen, vermutlich in Kombination mit einer reduzierten Flughaut an den Beinen, mehr Beinfreiheit und damit die Fähigkeit, auf dem Boden problemlos zu laufen, gab. Anders als Vögel bewegten sich Pterosaurier auf allen Vieren fort. Bei den primitiveren Arten schränkte dies die Fortbewegung auf dem Boden extrem ein, weshalb man vermutet, dass diese an Bäumen oder Klippen hängend ruhten. Pterodactyliden hingegen besitzen mehr Beinfreiheit und konnten sich auch auf dem Boden problemlos fortbewegen. Dies ist durch zahlreiche Fußspuren von Pterodactyliden belegt. Die meisten Pterosaurier besitzen einen Schnabel, und mit Ausnahme weniger Arten auch Zähne. Größere Arten haben oft einen Knochenkamm auf dem Kopf, der wohl meist bei der Balz zum Einsatz kam. Ihre Knochen sind hohl wie bei den Vögeln. Der Körper der Pterosaurier war mit haarähnlichen Strukturen bedeckt, weshalb es wahrscheinlich ist, dass die Tiere auch warmblütig waren. Ernährung Vermutlich jagten die meisten Flugsaurier Fische, indem sie knapp über der Wasseroberfläche fliegen und blitzschnell mit dem Schnabel zuschnappen. Viele kleine Arten jagten auch Insekten im Flug. Große Azhdarchiden jagten vermutlich auch kleine Dinosaurier und Säugetiere oder ernährten sich von Aas. Im Gegensatz zu Greifvögeln, die ihre Beute oft mit den Beinen greifen, sind die Hinterbeine der Pterosaurier hierfür zu schwach und sie verwenden bei der Nahrungssuche ausschließlich den Schnabel. Bekannte Arten Rhamphorhynchus ''Rhamphorhynchus ''war die erste entdeckte langschwänzige Pterosaurier-Art. Bei ihrer Entdeckung wurde das Fossil der Gattung ''Pterodactylus ''zugeordnet, mit der Rhamphorhynchus jedoch nur sehr entfernt verwandt ist. Pterodactylus ''Pterodactylus ''(Flugfinger) ist eine Gattung kleiner Pterosaurier, deren Name sehr bekannt ist. Er war auch der erste entdeckte Pterosaurier und das seltsame Äußere des Tieres sorgte für viel Verwirrung. Er wurde unter anderem für ein fliegendes Säugetier oder ein aquatisches Reptil gehalten. Die geschätzte Flügelspannweite betrug 50 bis 70 Zentimeter. Von vielen beschriebenden Arten sind heute gültig: *''Pterodactylus antiquus *''Pterodactylus kochi'' *''Pterodactylus micronyx'' Quetzalcoatlus thumb|230px|Größenvergleich verschiedener Quetzalcoatlus-ArtenDer Quetzalcoatlus ''(benannt nach dem aztekischen Gott Quetzalcoatl) ist sowohl der größte je gefundene Pterosaurier als auch das größte flugfähige Tier der Erdgeschichte. Seine geschätzte Flügelspannweite betrug 11 bis 13 Meter, aufrecht stehend erreichte er wohl eine Höhe von 5 Metern. Pteranodon ''Pteranodon ''ist vor allem für einen spitzen Knochenkamm auf dem Kopf bekannt. Da männliche Tiere einen größeren Kamm besaßen als Weibchen und sehr viele Fossilien beider Geschlechter gefunden wurden, ist Pteranodon sehr bedeutend für die Erforschung von Geschlechtsdimorphismus bei Pterosauriern. Er war vermutich ein Küstenbewohner, der ähnlich den heutigen Seevögeln auf dem Meer nach Beute jagte. Es handelt sich um einern der wenigen Nicht-Azhdarchiden, die einen komplett zahnlosen Schnabel besitzen. Nahe verwandt ist der ebenfalls zahnlose Nyctosaurus, der keine Krallen an den Flügeln besitzt, weshalb vermutet wird, dass er fast sein ganzes Leben im Flug verbrachte. Er besitzt einen noch größeren Kamm als Pteranodon. Verbindung zu den Drachen [[Datei:Scaphognathus_crassirostris.jpg|thumb|Der Rhamphorynchide ''Scaphognathus]]Verwechslungen und Assoziationen von Flugsauriern und Drachen sind häufig, was vor allem daran liegt, dass es sich bei beiden Gruppen um flugfähige Reptilien handelt. Möglicherweise basieren einige Drachenfunde auf Fossilien von Pterosauriern. Kryptide Es gibt auch Theorien und Augenzeugenberichte, die nahelegen, dass es noch lebende Pterosaurier gibt. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist z.B. der Kongamato, ein Kryptid, der in Jiundu-Sümpfen in West-Zaire sein Unwesen treibt und von Eingeborenen in einer Art beschrieben wird, die stark an einen Pterosaurier erinnert. Die Eingeborenen beschreiben das Tier als sehr aggressiv, es soll durchaus auch Menschen töten. Ein anderer bekannter Kryptid, der ein Pterosaurier sein könnte, ist der Ropen, der in Papua Neuguinea lebt. Er ist nachtaktiv und wird je nach Sichtung als Pterosaurier oder große Fledermaus beschrieben. [[Datei:Early_dragons_as_prey_by_hyrotrioskjan.jpg|thumb|Ein Azhdarchide versucht, den Drachen Appotomerus appalachia zu erbeuten]]Auch in den USA gab es schon diverse Sichtungen fliegender Reptilien, z.B. das Tombstone Monster, die meist als Pterosaurier beschrieben werden. Natürlich könnten all diese Aussagen auch auf Sichtungen großer Vögel basieren, die möglicherweise auch einer unbekannten Art angehören. Veraltete und pseudowissenschaftliche Hypothesen Der Pterosaurier Scaphognathus ''wird häufig sowohl von Kryptozoologen als auch von Kreationisten mit Drachen- und Greifendarstellungen in Verbindung gebracht, so z.B. im Fall des Drachen von Rom. Hier wird meist Scaphognathus verwendet, da er angeblich der einzige bekannte langschwänzige Pterosaurier ist, der einen Kopfschmuck trägt. Tatsächlich gibt es nur Vermutungen, aber keine Belege dafür, dass Scaphognathus einen Kamm auf dem Kopf trug. Außerdem war Scaphognathus viel kleiner als die überwiegende Mehrheit der Drachendarstellungen. Pterodactylus wurde 1830 von Johann Wagler zur Tiergruppe der Greifen (''Gryphi) gestellt, der er auch Kloakentiere, Plesiosaurier und Ichthyosaurier zuordnete. Nomenklatur Des weiteren gibt es unter den Pterosauriern diverse nach Drachen bekannte Gattungen und Kladen, z.B. die Azhdarchiden, welche nach Azhi Dahaka bekannt sind oder diverse Gattungen mit der Endung draco ''(Latein für Drache), wie z.B. ''Phosphatodraco ''oder ''Dawndraco. Eine Auflistung aller nach Drachen benannten Lebensformen ist hier zu finden. Populärkultur Ähnlich Dinosauriern wurden auch Pterosaurier in verschiedenen Werken der Populärkultur mit Drachen verwechselt oder als Inspiration für Drachen-Designs verwendet. Beispiele dafür sind: *In vielen alten Dinosaurier-Filmen kommen Kreaturen vor, die zwar als Pterodactyl bezeichnet werden, aber einen vogelartigen Körperbau, fledermaus- oder drachenartige Flügel und den Kopf eines Pteranodon besitzen. Beispiele dafür sind z.B. Gwangis Rache oder Tumak, der Herr des Urwalds. **Auch der Godzilla-Gegner Rodan, der erstmals in Die fliegenden Monster von Osaka vorkam, folgt diesem Schema. *Gwythaints aus dem Film Taran und der Zauberkessel sind kleine, pterosaurierartige Wyvern. *Die Geflügelten Untiere der Mittelerde-Romane waren von Tolkien angeblich ursprünglich als Pterosaurier gedacht, werden jedoch meist als Wyvern oder eine Kombination aus Pterosauriern und Drachen dargestellt. *Das ausgestorbene Pokémon Aerodactyl basiert auf Pterosauriern und ist nach Pterodactylus benannt, erinnert jedoch mehr an einen Wyvern. Nach ihm wurde später der Pterosaurier Aerodactylus scolopaciceps benannt. *Die Monster Avian Rex, Lizardactyl und Pterranyx aus Chrono Trigger haben Namen, die an Pterodactylus und den Dinosaurier Tyrannosaurus rex erinnern und leben in einer prähistorischen Welt, haben aber Drachenflügel und erinnern kaum an Pterosaurier. **Im gleichen Spiel gibt es die ebenfalls nach Pterodactylus benannten Dactyl, die wie Westliche Drachen mit Pteranodon-artigen Köpfen aussehen. *Die Monster Terrorflyer, Wyvern und Emperor Wyvern aus Dragon Quest erinnern an eine Mischung aus Wyvern, Pteranodon ''und ''Tyrannosaurus. *Der Weltraum-Drache Ridley aus Metroid hat einen Pteranodon-artigen Kopf. *Monster Hunter: **Die Flugdrachen-Spezies Barnos erinnert optisch stark an den oben erwähnten Rodan. **Qurupeco ist ein Monster, das zu den Vogelwyvern gezählt wird und auch einen vogelartigen Körperbau, aber die Flügel eines Pterosauriers und auch einen daran erinnernden Kopf besitzt. *Der Titel des Drachen Argorok aus der japanischen, koreanischen oder französischen Version von The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess bedeutet übersetzt Erwachter Flammen-Pterosaurier. *In der Extreme Dinosaurs-Folge MacSaurier und der Drache wird der anthropomorphe Pteranodon Bullzeye von dem schottischen Jungen Gus für einen Drachen gehalten. *Der Drachen-Charakter Radune the Dragon aus After Armageddon ist in der Lage, eine Form namens Qetzalcoatlus anzunehmen. Diese erinnert jedoch weder an den Pterosaurier Quetzalcoatlus noch an den Gott Quetzalcoatl. *Die Entscheidung, den Drachen Vermithrax Pejorative aus Der Drachentöter als Pseudowyvern darzustellen, basiert auf der anatomischen Studie des Perosauriers Rhamphorhynchus. Abgesehen von der Gangart ähnelt Vermithrax dem realen Tier jedoch wenigMonster Legacy: Vermithrax Pejorative. *Das ursprüngliche Design von Draco aus Dragonheart hatte die Flügel eines Pterosauriers aus einem Fred Feuerstein Film. Diese wurden jedoch bis zum finalen Film stark genug abgewandelt, dass keine Ähnlichkeit mehr erkennbar istMonster Legacy: Draco. *Laut den Plane Shift Kampagnen-Settings für Dungeons & Dragons haben kleinere Sceada ähnliche Werte wie ein Pteranodon. Weiterführende Literatur *Pterosaur.net: Englische Seite über Pterosaurier, die sehr viele Infos auf dem aktuellen Stand der Wissenschaft bietet *Flying Monsters: Dokumentation über Pterosaurier *Love in the Time of Chasmosaurs: Goetzens Case for historical Scaphotnathus Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ausgestorbene Tiere Kategorie:Archosauria Kategorie:Reale Tiere